


Catching Matt

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [36]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Remy returns from a mission more quickly than anyone anticipated, especially Matt.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller
Series: Free To Be [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Catching Matt

The whoosh of the door was quieter than the music on the other side. When Remy saw his head pressed hard against the back of the sofa, she halted. Matt’s lips parted with a breathy sigh that reminded her of how he reacted anytime she went down on him. He made the exact same sound whenever she finally stopped teasing him and took him into her mouth for the first time.

“Ah, fuck,” he groaned.

The way his head moved, she could tell this wasn’t just one of those quick shower moments everyone had. A smirk curled across her lips as she tiptoed toward the back of the sofa to sneak a peek.

Matt had pulled his suit completely off, which left him nude as far as she could see. And his whole body rolled like a lurid wave as his hand stroked the length of his erection.

For a moment, her eyes fixed on the fading bite mark she’d left on his shoulder a day or so earlier. Then Remy licked her lips and bit the bottom one as she peeked on her lover, becoming the unintended audience for a very private show. She was certain she knew the reason behind it. They’d talked about it.

Though she didn’t really understand why, it drove Matt to irritation that he still regularly beat her to the finish when they had sex. His impatience with himself only seemed to get worse, the more he tried not to climax first. Some of the time when it happened, it would downright piss him off, which he knew was just the wrong way to feel after making love to the woman he cared about. What seemed to just make it worse was the fact that Remy seemed unperturbed by it.

Of course, in her experience, that was just the way sex was. For her, it wasn’t the peak she was looking for, at least not with Matt. She craved the closeness, the intimacy of it, and even if he came first, she found what she was looking for from the moment—him. Orgasms were something she could handle easily if and when she needed one. But being in his arms, feeling his body against hers, kissing him with wanton abandon, those were some of the things that mattered most to her. Honestly, she could have been perfectly content most of the time to just kiss and cuddle him in the nude; of course that always kind of led them both to arousal. And she’d never turn down the chance to feel him inside her.

He’d asked her once how he could increase his stamina. She, noting being the owner of her own penis, was not sure and made a quick survey of the crew. Of course, when she broke that news to Matt he’d turned a shockingly vibrant shade of red.

After assuring him, no one would care, she shared her findings. It all boiled down to the idea of practicing how you plan to play. If he wanted to pop at the sight of her, he should just keep up with the 2-3 minute shower jerk off. To change things, he’d have to handle himself the way he wanted to handle his lover, slow and teasing, and unafraid to edge himself.

Until walking in on him, she wasn’t completely certain if he’d been taking that advice. He didn’t really touch himself around her unless he was trying to taunt her into sex. She wasn’t sure if it was inspired by his ego or not—his desire to match her longevity in bed—but it was endearing none the less.

The ebb and flow of his body always ended in the shimmy of his shoulders against the cushion. Sometimes a low groan punctuated each wave. His eyes were pressed closed, and she spared a momentary thought for what might be inspiring that decadent shift of lean muscle. His entire body flowed like water into the motion of his hand. Muscles tightened as his hips lifted and pressed into that touch that slid gracefully and greedily from base to tip. She could not fight off a smug smile at the way the motion mimmicked the manner in which she touched his cock—a firm grip tightening and closing around the tip before gliding back down the shaft.

She just couldn’t resist it, finding some way to join in. "Fuck, you're beautiful, Matt," she whispered in his ear.

He jolted upright, snapping his head to stare at her over his shoulder. She could tell he was trying to find something to say, something to excuse what she’d walked in on.

"Don't stop." She leaned on the back of the sofa and smiled at him. "I'm rather enjoying the show." She reached out for his shoulder and tried to help ease him back into that lovely pose.

His attention never left her, and even as he leaned against the couch, she could still read the tension in his body. Remy pressed a kiss against his temple, her fingers lightly brushing away the hair that fell over his forehead. “Please,” she whispered, dropping a kiss near his ear. “It really want to watch.”

Matt let out a tiny, throaty groan and seemed to relax a little more. When he reached back between his legs, and gave himself a teasingly slow pump, Remy licked her lips and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. With the next, a hint of that roll entered his movement, starting in his hips.

She took care to touch his neck lightly, drawing her fingers down over his chest and back up in a way that wouldn’t interfere with the tidal way his body moved. “Fuck, Matt.”

His eyes were on her every time her gaze met his, there was no doubt now what he was thinking about.

When she pressed a sucking kiss to his neck, his free hand tangled in her hair and brought her mouth to his. Everything about the way the got himself off worked to turn her on, even down to the heavy way he breathed in her ear. Her hips shifted as she pressed her thighs together. She wanted to interfere so badly.

The kiss broke and her blue-gray eyes darted downward again. Matt had lost that stroke of bashfulness, though his pale skin still burned with a rosy pink hue. There wasn’t a trace of that uncertainty he’d shot her way when she surprised him.

“You’re so goddamn gorgeous,” she whispered, moving her head to the other side of his. Her fingertips traced down his upturned chin then along the length of his neck.

He hummed, a grin parting his lips.

“Are you thinking of me?”

“Who else?” he challenged.

“Is it my hand on you? Or are you thinking about one of the many times I’ve ridden you on this very sofa?”

A hoarse laugh left his throat. “You tell me.”

“Mmm,” she hummed. She pressed her lips to his forehead, just at his hairline. “Maybe you’re thinking of that first time. After you’d watched me stretch through a yoga routine. Nothing but those tiny shorts and that sports bra.

Matt’s freehand wrapped around one of hers and brought it to his lips. He greedily kissed her, eyes closing lightly as his blue-tinged lips brushed the fleshy part of her hand near her thumb. “I still remember how fast you tore that t-shirt off.”

“Your skin was so warm,” he breathed, looking up at her.

Remy shifted in order to kiss him. The light brush of lips, got more firm when his free hand slipped behind her neck. His tongue traced the seam of her lips. She parted them and moaned around it when Matt’s tongue plunged into her mouth.

She knew this kind of kiss well; usually, only two things inspired it—either her doing something entirely too dangerous after which he would kiss her in this same kind of claiming way to reassert just how he felt about her or when he was close to orgasm. With the latter, he would kiss her that way, thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth, sometimes matching the motion to the rhythm of his hips. The second way she assumed was for the same reason as the first, a reminder of their developing connection.

“Fuck,” he grunted. A deep moan resonated through him with the seismic shuddering of his body. His smooth motion turned spasmodic and a gasp quivered past his lips. The boss smiled at him softly, her hands soothing along his cheeks as he blinked back up at her.

"I thought you were going to be awhile," he murmured, leaning his head against hers.

"I got bored," she replied with a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm kind of glad I did." When she smiled, he grinned shyly and looked away for a moment.

"I… umm …"

Remy hopped over the back of the couch and knelt on the cushion beside him. "You are beautiful and thoughtful and considerate." Her lips met his lightly after each adjective. "And that was hot." Another kiss, this one deeper. "And you have no idea how gorgeous you looked. How enticing."

Matt leaned back before she could peck him again. The question he could not seem to find the words for were etched on his face.

She leaned a little closer, her index finger ghosting along his collarbone to the hollow at the base of his throat. "You know what makes it even better?" She let her eyes travel his body in clear appreciation. "The context."

At that, Matt smiled with a little more confidence.

Her fingers traced down his chest then back up to his chin. Pressing at it, she urged him a little closer to her. "Now, my only question is whether you can do that again? Because you got me all wet."

His responded in haste in a manner that left no doubt in her mind. Pulling her body tightly against his he kissed her deeply, his hands pressing against her back as he pulled her onto his lap. Matt sucked on her bottom lip as he unzipped her suit. His hands were warm and gentle, and his touches slow and determined, a combination that kindled the spark of fire in her belly into a raging blaze that threated to consume her. By the time he finally undressed her entirely, she felt like she was on the edge of coming apart.

Matt was figuring her out. Most of the time she did not think about it and just enjoyed how their time together unfolded between them. Though when she thought about that fact that another person was getting to know her and her secrets, when she realized that he cared enough to pick up on the motes of her personality, the shreds that made her come apart; it often terrified her and made her head spin.

Strangely, this was not one of those times. Instead, Remy allowed herself to remain oblivious to the whispers in the back of her mind and instead concentrated on her lover and his strikingly blue eyes. When he entered her, a tiny electric shock seemed to radiate through her body, and he smiled as she sighed against his mouth.

Arms tight around her, he kept her close, kissing her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her jaw, and her lips as they moved at a deliberately slow pace. His measured stroke just seemed to draw it out into an exquisite brand of torture Remy savored. This time, she was the one who came in record time, and more than once as Matt let go of his focus of trying to outlast her for once. This time he just savored her, cradled her body tight against his, and took a hint of pride in every sound he wrenched free from her throat.

Spent, they held one another close, faces buried in each other’s necks. They breathed heavily recovering in one another’s embrace, without losing even an inch of contact. Remy pressed a gentle kiss against his neck.

“If I can sneak into a show like this, I’m definitely going to have to over estimate how long I’ll be gone more often,” she chuckled against his neck.

Matt laughed as well, squeezing his arms around her. “How about you just give me ten minutes warning and I’ll start without you?”

Remy leaned away enough to look him in the eyes. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, and kissed his chin. “Or not.”

Matt grinned at her. “Not sure I could keep my hands off you though.”

“Who said you’d have to?”

He pulled her lips back to hers with a hum. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Indeed,” Remy agreed, her imagination already running away with her. She shifted against him with a hint of need.

“I think you’re over estimating my refractory recovery.”

“I thought guys your age were always ready for anything.”

“We are,” he teased, grabbing her ass and squeezing, “but in this case, biology says no. Besides, you came twice.”

“So did you.” Remy kissed him deeply, perfectly content right where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt has been only partially finished for a long time. I drafted something earlier today and then wandered through my drafts folder and stumbled on this little piece. I realized it was mostly done and then started a revision where I wound up rewriting almost every single word in this fic. It is based on the image at the following link, which is very, very NSFW: http://31.media.tumblr.com/a69afe5c7ea9924ef083de2f15403377/tumblr_mur07iD1QF1s7qh9to1_400.gif


End file.
